


Matching

by Tiaralie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Subaru just wants them to match, i saw Koga’s halloween line and ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaralie/pseuds/Tiaralie
Summary: Subaru obviously planned a lot of fun activities for them and the dogs. Koga isn't sure he wants any part in it.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Oogami Kouga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a simple woman. I see Koga mentioned Subaru in his Halloween line, I open my silly little doc and types my silly little words.

“Get that shit outta my face!” Koga groaned, swiftly getting the small hat Akehoshi was holding away from him with a flick of his hand.

 _Small_ was an understatement. This shit was so tiny it couldn’t be put on by anything other than an animal – which seemed to be the point, if the two pups yapping at his feet served as any evidence.

Still, Subaru placed the triangular witch hat on top of Daikichi’s head, the dog happily waving his tail as he walked up to Leon – who had, might he add, an equally dumb hat between his ears.

“Stop being such a killjoy~!” Subaru giggled, putting a hat on his own head, “I know Gami-san looooves to match with Leon!”

Koga jerked his head to the side. _Maybe_. Maybe he did plan to match a few times, but it was always a thing between the two of them! It was embarrassing enough that he was matching with this idiot, he wasn’t going to add to that crap.

They would look like one of those weird couples who couldn’t go outside without matching with each other and their pets – which was bad. Because they were not a couple. Not in the slightest.

Yet he took a peek at the two dogs innocently playing together as if to show off their new accessories.

It was…cute.

Well, only a little bit, of course. He wasn’t going to say it loud, nor give Akehoshi the satisfaction of agreeing to his stupid little plan.

…Or, well, he would have, had the boy not decided to rest his head on the edge of his shoulder while he was off admiring the pups. Subaru seemed to enjoy watching them, at least – didn’t need to have his head _there_ , though.

“Get off!” Koga pinched his cheek, hearing a whine in response.

“C’mon, I know you like it!” Akehoshi ignored his personal space once again and poked his cheek. “It’s gonna be fun to walk around together!”

Koga raised an eyebrow at that. Where was the fun in hearing him get excited about every person that passed by? It wouldn’t even be amusing to see everyone’s costumes since they were all matching.

If he remembered correctly, Akehoshi had made plans to scare some people in the Starmaker Production building. Him coming over to Rhythm Link was also probably an attempt to do the same here and rope him up in the scheme at the same time.

Koga glanced at the dogs again.

It wasn’t like he had anything _special_ planned today…

But did he really want to spend his time with Akehoshi?

“Okay, you know what – _fine_!” he resigned, figuring that they would probably spend the entire day there, dragging this conversation until he accepted. He knew Akehoshi was stubborn enough for that. “I’m coming with ya. But _only_ to watch over the dogs! Don’t want them getting into some weird shit ‘cuz of you.”

He wasn’t sure Subaru caught that last part, as the boy started beaming with excitement and jumping around as soon as he was given approval. And while his laughter was not unpleasant, it sure was loud, and they seriously didn’t need the attention right now.

“Ya~hoo!” Akehoshi shouted out, grasping Koga’s hand and pushing him forward – any protestation falling on deaf ears. “It’s a date, then! You’ll see, I taught Daikichi a bunch of cool tricks we can use to get coins from people!”

Though Koga first wanted to protest on the use of the word _date_ – which he was not sure he liked, in this context – he was taken aback by the mention of coins, and from that point on wasn’t sure if he should act surprised or straight up exasperated.

“Are you fucking kiddin’ me? You’re doing this just for coins?!”

“Nah~” Subaru giggled, “candies, too!”

Oh, this was going to be such a tiring, _tiring_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> (twt: @TiaralieLilac)
> 
> Happy Halloween y'all  
> Now excuse me while I go back to getting that furry home


End file.
